


No shirt, no fight

by Rueis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya finds Kururi and Mariu's advice to actually hold true to Shizuo. Who knew his sisters would actually be right for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No shirt, no fight

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post: "I was talking with my brother, yesterday and we decided the best way to own a guy who takes off his shirt to fight you is to pick his shirt up and put it on."

Izaya never thought he'd see the day when Shizuo Heiwajima would take off his shirt to fight him 

Maybe he got tired of people ruining the outfits Kasuka bought him. 

Izaya can't help but keep grinning. 

"What? You want me to wipe that grin off your face or better yet, wipe you off the face of the Earth, flea?!" 

Izaya just couldn't believe the beast of Ikebukuro took off his shirt to fight him. 

A partially naked Shizuo is in front of him and Izaya thanks the god he doesn't believe in that the beast didn't remove his pants to fight. 

"Well?!" 

Izaya honestly couldn't have thought this to ever be a probability in their encounters. 

Izaya casually picked up the bartender outfit on the ground and put it on. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shizuo didn't quite expect this; he expected a fight, why the hell was the flea prancing around in his outfit now? 

"You want it back~?" Izaya asked and Shizuo gives him this look of disgust and says, "Hell no! It has your shit smell on it!" and Izaya never could've imagined a fight be put on hold because Shizuo didn't want him wearing his outfit. 

"You ruined the clothes my kid brother gave me with your shitty flea smell!" 

Izaya just shrugs his shoulders and takes it off and he can't stop laughing because this is fucking rich. 

"Take it back then?" Izaya says and Shizuo looks at him as if it's the most useless thing the flea has ever said. 

Shizuo at this point didn't even want to fight anymore, he wanted to leave with his outfit because this was awkward as fuck. 

"Just give me my clothes back," Shizuo hissed as he grabbed the bartender outfit off of Izaya. 

"You act as if I liked seeing your exposed torso," Izaya joked but it was kind of interesting? Can he say it was interesting? 

To see the blond brute do something like this… very unpredictable indeed. 

"Fuck off," Shizuo said as he took the outfit and left, Izaya never thought he'd avoid a fight like this, perhaps Mariu and Kururi were useful for something after all. 

"Bye, Shizu-chan~" Izaya waved as he watched the brute storm off. 

He thought his sisters were joking but this piece of information was in the end true at least for Shizuo, someone he thought it wouldn't work on at all. 

_"I was talking with Kuru-nee yesterday and we decided the best way to own a guy who takes off his shirt to fight you is to pick his shirt up and put it on."_

Shockingly enough Shizuo had done just that, simply because he didn't want the flea to ruin his outfit given to him by Kasuka, oh so hilarious! 

"Oh Shizuo, you never cease to amaze me you beautiful beast," Izaya hummed as he strolled on down the sidewalk.

what an interesting turn of events indeed.


End file.
